Lightning
by Mcnug3ts
Summary: A band of Rogues have arived on clan territory and have a goal of destroying the clans for good. Hawkpaw holds the power to stop the rogues from acheiving their goals. But can he do it or will the clans be lost forever. Warning this story can be dark. R
1. Allegiances

**First Story. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors they belong to the Erin's**

**Power of the Storm: Lightning**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**-Eaglestar- Strong golden tabby tom

**Deputy**- Sharpclaw- Long-haired black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Rockfur- Light brown tom (apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

**Warriors** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Wetheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Redfur- Ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Sparrowtail-Dark brown she-cat (apprentice: Lightpaw)

Silverheart- White she-cat with hazel eyes

Woodfur- Light Brown tom (apprentice: Darkpaw)

Waterfur- Light gray she-cat

Poppyfoot- Golden tabby tom

Shrewtail- Brown tom with hazel eyes

Treefur- Light brown she-cat

Crowfur- Black tom with amber eyes

Otterfur- Light brown tom

Beeheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousetail- Golden tabby she-cat

Whitefrost- Snow white tom with green eyes

Yellowfur- Golden tabby tom (apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Browntail- Dark brown tom

**Apprentices** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Hawkpaw- Gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Lightpaw- Cream furred she-cat with green eyes (sister of Darkpaw)

Darkpaw- Black furred tom hazel eyes (brother of Lightpaw)

Rabbitpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Foxfur- Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Hollybranch- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Shortail- Golden tabby tom, lost most of his tail in a battle with RiverClan

Berryfur- Pale ginger she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**- Thornstar- Dark brown Tom amber eyes

**Deputy**- Loudheart- Golden tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Daypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors**

Diamondheart- All white she-cat

Grasstail- Golden brown tabby tom

Dirtfur- Dark brown tom

Sootclaw- Gray furred tom (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Oakfoot- Golden tabby tom

Bushfur- Dark brown she-cat (apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Tallshadow- Black tom with amber eyes

Cherryfur- Ginger she-cat (apprentice: Petalpaw)

Birdpelt- Long haired black tom

Smokefur- Light gray she-cat (apprentice: Beechpaw)

**Apprentices**

Leafpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftpaw- Golden tabby tom

Petalpaw- Cream haired she-cat

Beechpaw- Dark brown tom

**Queens**

Smallwhisker- Pale ginger she-cat

**Elders**

N/A

**WindClan**

**Leader**- Greenstar- Long legged tabby tom

**Deputy**- Drypelt- Sand furred she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Littlepool- Small gray haired she-cat (apprentice: Twigpaw)

**Warriors**

Longfoot- Golden tabby tom

Bugpelt- Brown tom with golden flecks (apprentice: Tinypaw)

Plantfur- Small light brown she-cat

Barktail- Gray haired tom

Ratface- Small tortoiseshell she-cat (apprentice: Figpaw)

Sparkfur- Ginger haired tom (apprentice: Brightpaw)

Featherwhisker- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Jewelpool- Cream haired she-cat

Moonfur- White haired she-cat

**Apprentices**

Tinypaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Figpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightpaw- Cream haired she-cat

Twigpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Fernheart- Golden tabby she-cat

Cloudpelt- All white she-cat

Hardtail- Ginger haired she-cat

**Elders**

Longfur- Long haired ginger tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**- Wavestar- Light gray she-cat

**Deputy**- Dawnfur- Cream haired she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Suntail- Golden tabby tom

**Warriors**

Toadpelt- Light brown tom

Applefur- Ginger haired she-cat

Goldentail- Golden tabby she-cat (apprentice: Duskpaw)

Peachheart- Cream haired she-cat

Dovepelt- White tom with hazel eyes (apprentice: Ivypaw)

Vinefur- Light brown tom

Rainpool- Light gray she-cat (apprentice: Emberpaw)

Mousetail- Golden brown tom

Jadeheart- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Willowtail- Gray haired tom

Snaketail- Golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Duskpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Ivypaw- Brown tom with hazel eyes

Emberpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Volepelt- Light brown she-cat

**Elders**

Gorsefur- Golden brown tom blind with age

Longshadow- Black haired tom

**Allegiances will be updated as the story progresses**


	2. Prolouge

**My first story please review. Enjoy!**

**Lightning**

Prologue

Eaglestar, leader of Thunderclan, gazed lovingly at the clan below. The clan that he had lived in his entire life, the clan that he would protect to the death. His clan. Eaglestar's gaze turned to Silverpelt and the members of StarClan high above. The sky was cloudy and threatening a leaf-fall rain. _Is that a bad omen?_ He wondered. Eaglestar was waiting eagerly he had never been more excited in his life. Just then a large light brown tom stepped out of the nursery. Searching the camp ground the cat spotted Eaglestar and raced over to him at the high ledge.

"Eaglestar," panted the medicine cat "Your kit has been born."

"Kit?" meowed Eaglestar questionably.

"Only one was born." replied Rockfur.

"Is it alright Rockfur, is Treefur ok?" hissed Eaglestar urgently.

"They are both fine, why don't you come see for yourself."

"Thank you Rockfur, I will." purred Eaglestar.

Eaglestar followed Rockfur into the nursery where his mate Treefur was slowly licking the kit's head. Eaglestar got close, touching his nose to the kit's dark gray fur.

"It's a tom." Treefur mewed softly.

Outside it had started to rain the flashes of lightning were close and frequent. Rockfur stuck his head out of the nursery entrance. His head was instantly drenched.

"This storm is terrible I wonder if it means some-" Rockfur cut himself off.

"Rockfur… is something wrong" Eaglestar asked, turning around to face Rockfur who had his back to him.

Eaglestar padded up to Rockfur. He did not turn around but instead continued to stare at the rain. Finally, as if Rockfur was emerging from a deep sleep, he shook his head and turned to Eaglestar.

"I'm fine c-can I have a word with you?" He muttered slowly.

Eaglestar twitched his right ear. _What could the medicine cat possibly want with him?_

"Yes, of course we'll talk in my den."

Eaglestar gave a quick lick to his mate and a lovingly nuzzle to his son who was fast asleep.

"Good night my sweets" Eaglestar mewed quietly.

Then he braced himself against the rain as he and Rockfur raced across the sleeping camp, up the rocky walkway and into the warmth and comfort of Eaglestar's den. Eaglestar padded over to his nest made of moss and turned around to look at Rockfur who seemed deep in thought.

"Well," Eaglestar persisted "What is it you needed to tell me?"

"Starclan has spoken to me." mewed Rockfur "There is a new prophecy which conveniently enough was spoken tonight."

There was silence in Eaglestar's den. Eaglestar suddenly found the gravel in front of him extremely interesting. "It involves the kit doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid it does." Rockfur mewed.

"Well, what did the prophecy say?" Eaglestar asked questionably.

Rockfur just looked at Eaglestar. "I can't tell you StarClan has forbidden it.

Eaglestar's pelt bristled. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Eaglestar. But I can't it is for the kit." Rockfur mewed sadly staring at his paws.

More silence. "It's not your fault." Eaglestar hissed curtly.

Rockfur tried to grab the leaders gaze but to no avail. "I'll leave you now." Rockfur mewed, he then turned and padded slowly into the rain back to his den.

Eaglestar stayed where he was for a moment looking outside, following the trail of lightning and counting the seconds till he heard thunder again. Eaglestar walked out of his den and back into the rain padding swiftly back to the nursery hoping Treefur hadn't fallen asleep. As he approached he slowed down and entered at a trot. Treefur was still awake but looking exhausted.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Eaglestar.

"All right I guess." Treefur replied.

Eaglestar sat down in front of Treefur and asked "Have you named him yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Treefur replied drowsily.

"What did you have in mind?"

Treefur stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Hawk, a hawk is just as fierce, just as determined, and just as sharp as an eagle and I can tell he'll be just like his father."

Eaglestar gazed lovingly into his mate's eyes "It's perfect, Hawkkit it is."

Treefur let out a tremendous yawn. "I'm glad that's done with good night Eaglestar."

"Goodnight Treefur." giving his mate a nuzzle "Goodnight Hawkkit."

Eaglestar returned to his den but he did not curl up in his nest to try and find sleep he knew he wouldn't.

Eaglestar was worried. As the days passed he grew even more anxious and he soon became bitter. It got worse when Treefur died to greencough and Silverheart had to finish taking care of Hawkkit. It didn't help when Hawkkit became an apprentice. The joy of being a father had passed the day Hawkpaw was born and he didn't feel much pride that his son had finally become an apprentice with his friends. Eaglestar went into a state of completely ignoring his son. But, not even he could foresee what was coming for his son. No one could.

**Yea I noticed that Prologue is kind of short this will be one of the only one's that are. Chapter one will be in real soon.**


	3. First Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors they belong to the Erin's**

**Chapter 1: First Light**

Hawkpaw knew he was dreaming but he didn't know that at first. His first thought was that the surrounding landscape was unfamiliar and frightening. He could hear whispers to faint to make out and through the darkness he could make out shapes moving but they disappeared before he could get a good look at them. Above storm clouds were gathering thunder boomed and lightning pierced the sky. It had started to rain but it wasn't rain that fell, it was blood. The red stickiness of the liquid started to form pools around his feet and cling to his paws. Cats were coming out of the pools they were almost transparent and dark like shadows. Lightning was striking around him and the shadows were coming closer. Hawkpaw backed up terrified of the shadows and the land around him. Then one of the lightning strikes caught him he felt a strong jolt and a spasm went threw his entire body. Hawkpaw opened his eyes at last, someone was poking his side.

"Wha-?" he asked turning around.

"Come on our mentors will be here any minute and we have to show them we're ready to learn." mewed his best friend Darkpaw.

"I don't think we'll impress them much if we're dead on our paws." Hawkpaw retorted.

Darkpaw choose to ignore what he said.

"I'm sort of glad you woke me up though, I was having a terrible dream." Hawkpaw mewed flicking his tail back and forth nervously.

"Really, what was it about?"

But Darkpaw never found out what the dream was about because at that moment their mentor's walked out of the warriors den and it looked like they were coming right for them.

"You better get Lightpaw her mentor just stepped out of the warriors den and it looks like they're going with us." Darkpaw mewed

"Ok." Hawkpaw replied

Hawkpaw padded back inside the nursery to where the cream furred she-cat was curled up fast asleep.

Hawkpaw poked and prodded Lightpaw in her flank saying things like "Come on up on your paws." and "Get up lazy bones."

"Leave me alone." Lightpaw said drowsily.

"Should I tell Sparrowtail to leave you alone?" Hawkpaw asked cheekily.

"No, I'm up." Lightpaw mewed as she finally stood up and stretched.

"Thought not." replied Hawkpaw as he followed her out.

The weather was making out to be perfect. The sun was rising steadily in the sky the trees surrounding their camp were crisp and green for the first days of newleaf. Hawkpaw inhaled deeply even the air smelled new and clean.

Hawkpaw's mentor was flicking his tail back and forth with excitement. It was his first apprentice and he wanted to make sure that Hawkpaw would become the best warrior ever.

"Alright so the first thing we need to show you is the territory and the lake that all the clans that surround." stated Yellowfur.

"We'll start at the lake and work our way down to the Windclan border then we'll double back and patrol the Shadowclan border." added Woodfur.

"Are you three ready?" asked Sparrowtail

"Yes." meowed the trio of apprentices unanimously.

"Then let's head out." Yellowfur meowed.

Sparrowtail took the lead and the patrol followed her out of the camp entrance into the clan territory. Sunlight streamed in between the branches and leaves of the trees high above Hawkpaw's head. The apprentices followed their mentors in awe who seemed to know exactly where they were going. Soon they had approached the lake, the small waves lapping gently on the shore. You could see everything from that one spot by the lake. Hawkpaw and the other apprentices were amazed.

"Off to the left you can see the moors, the row of hills and grassland that makes up the whole of Windclan, to the left of Windclan is the horseplace, which used to have cats in it, has now been abandoned for seasons." explained Sparrowtail.

The patrol walked along the lake shore in direction of the border. Looking up Hawkpaw could see thunder storms were gathering low behind the horseplace.

_Storm's a coming._ Hawkpaw thought silently.

The three mentors suddenly stopped at a small stream that started northward and ended at the lake.

"This is the border to Windclan we cannot cross this way unless Eaglestar sends a patrol to talk to Windclan or when there is a gathering taking place." Woodfur explained

"There is an exception." Yellowfur added. "If we _need_ to travel anywhere we are allowed to go only two feet off the waters edge in another clan's territory."

"For no other reason should you cross the border. Eaglestar would claw all your ears off and then he would claw you're mentors ears off, meaning us." Sparrowtail meowed giving them all the evil eye.

"Right shall we continue then?" Yellowfur mewed as he started walking back into the trees.

The rest of the cats followed Yellowfur back into the undergrowth. Hawkpaw liked learning about the Windclan border but he was reluctant to go to the Shadowclan border he heard that they were being troublesome lately. Hawkpaw heard a twig snap behind him he turned expecting to see a piece of prey, instead he looked right into the eyes of another cat. The she-cat merely looked at Hawkpaw with cold green eyes. Then the cat seemed to disappear into the undergrowth. _Did I just see a cat or did I imagine things? _he thought.

"Hey, Hawkpaw catch up don't lag behind." called Yellowfur.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Hawkpaw called back still staring at the spot where the cat was.

He turned and sped after the rest of the patrol.

"Listen, I need to tell you guys something later." Hawkpaw hissed to Darkpaw and Lightpaw.

They both nodded and didn't ask any questions, Hawkpaw was thankful for that; it gave him a chance to think. Who was that cat? He knew it wasn't any of his clanmates. In fact the only thing he could smell from her was the strong scent of fox-dung.

"Hawkpaw you mouse-brain watch were your going!" Yellowfur yelled.

Hawkpaw looked up and realized he had padded right into Shadowclan territory.

"Hawkpaw get out of there a Shadowclan patrol is coming." Lightpaw gasped.

Sure enough Hawkpaw could smell them and they were close. There was no time Hawkpaw just managed to turn around when the Shadowclan cats stepped out from behind a tree choked with vines. They stared at him for a heartbeat in bewilderment and then they let out a screech and tore after him. Hawkpaw had never run so fast in his life. He kept his eyes focused on the border then took a fantastic leap over the border just as a Shadowclan warrior came with in a whisker of clawing his fur off. Shadowclan stayed on their side of the border but they were seething with rage.

"What were you doing on Shadowclan territory?" Spat a Shadowclan warrior.

"Diamondheart, my apologies, my _mouse-brain_ of an apprentice had his head up in the clouds he didn't mean to trespass on your territory."

Diamondheart didn't seem convinced "How do we know you weren't trying to steal prey from Shadowclan." Diamondheart asked the patrol menacingly.

"Do you see any prey with us?" Sparrowtail retorted sweeping her tail around her.

"Just stay off our territory." Spat an apprentice.

Hawkpaw searched the patrol to see if any of them was the cat he had seen. None of them were.

Diamondheart looked at him coldly "We will be reporting this to Thornstar."

Hawkpaw stared at them still.

"Well we'll be leaving now." Woodfur mewed flicking his tail at the patrol.

The Shadowclan cat didn't reply instead they just stared at the patrol coldly. The Thunderclan cats padded away from the Shadowclan border and headed back to camp. Hawkpaw was about to crawl through the brambles when Yellowfur held him back. The others passed and Lightpaw shot him a glance that seemed to say "_Good luck"._

When the others had gone in the camp Yellowfur turned to Hawkpaw "All right, what was that back there." Yellowfur's was even neither cold nor angry.

"I thought I saw a cat by the Windclan border on our territory."

"Was it from another clan?"

Hawkpaw shook his head "No it didn't smell like Windclan or Shadowclan and it reeked of fox-dung." Then Hawkpaw added quickly. "I might have just imagined it."

Yellowfur shook his head "No one can imagine smells."

There was silence between mentor and apprentice.

"Look I won't mention what happened at Shadowclan to Eaglestar, think of this as a warning."

Hawkpaw brightened up "Thank you Yellowfur."

Yellowfur walked through the brambles back into camp. Hawkpaw was about to follow when something made him turn around. Maybe it was the eyes he felt on his back or maybe it was the smell Hawkpaw couldn't be sure. He turned to once again meet the gaze of the green eyed she-cat. The stare down lasted but a second before the she-cat seemed to melt into the woods. Hawkpaw backed up his eyes wide. _Dear StarClan am I losing my mind?!_


	4. Newcomers

**Did you like the first chapter? Well try to enjoy this one ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Newcomers**

Hawkpaw was sitting by the camp entrance. It had been a couple hours since Hawkpaw was on his first patrol. He was thinking about the unknown cat when a voice interrupted him.

"Hawkpaw are you ok?"

Hawkpaw looked up to see Lightpaw standing in front of him.

"Oh yea, I'm fine never better." He lied putting on a fake smile.

Lightpaw still seemed worried but she didn't ask any more questions.

"Hey, why don't you come eat with Darkpaw and me?" Lightpaw meowed.

Hawkpaw didn't feel that hungry but he didn't want to disappoint Lightpaw so he agreed.

"That would be great!"

Lightpaw smiled. "Ok come one."

Hawkpaw obeyed. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _He thought.

Hawkpaw grabbed a piece of fresh kill for himself and sat down in-between Darkpaw and Lightpaw.

"Do you think our mentors like us?" inquired Darkpaw.

"Why wouldn't they like us?" Lightpaw replied.

"Maybe because I'm so mouse-brained I walk right on to another clan's territory." Hawkpaw responded with a huff.

"Yea, what were you thinking anyway?" Lightpaw asked

Hawkpaw paused. "I thought I…saw something." He was still unwilling to tell them about the cat he saw. He still thought that it could have been just his imagination.

His friends didn't ask questions anyway, Lightpaw just blinked and Darkpaw was looking in the direction of the Highledge.

"Looks like Eaglestar is going to talk to us." He meowed.

Hawkpaw grimaced "Great."

Lightpaw blinked at him. "You should really try and talk to him."

"Well, maybe _he_ should try talking to me!" Hawkpaw retorted.

Lightpaw shook her head. "At least you have a father."

"At least you have a mother!" Hawkpaw spat back.

Darkpaw and Lightpaw stared at him his eyes wide. Hawkpaw suddenly realized that his pelt was bristling. He started licking down his fur. "Sorry." He said between licks.

Darkpaw sniffed. "It's fine."

Lightpaw didn't say anything. Hawkpaw turned his attention to the Highledge where Eaglestar was listing the names of all the cats that would be attending the gathering. Hawkpaw felt a shiver of excitement as his name and Darkpaw and Lightpaw's name was called.

"Before I break up this meeting I have one more thing to say." Eaglestar continued. "A rogue cat was scented in our borders. This cat could just be passing through or it could be looking to cause some trouble so everyone keep your eyes peeled."

Eaglestar stepped off the high ledge and walked over to the fresh kill pile. Hawkpaw was surprised that Eaglestar already knew about the cat. Then he spotted Yellowfur who had a knowing look on his face. Lightpaw and Darkpaw were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"We're going to our first gathering!! We're going to our first gathering!!" they cried.

Just then Sharpclaw walked up to the apprentices. "You better not go to the gathering yelling that the whole time." He said with a playful growl.

Darkpaw and Lightpaw giggled. "We won't."

Sharpclaw smiled and walked away.

Hawkpaw walked up to his friends his tail held high.

"I can't wait this is going to be awesome!"

"No doubt." Darkpaw agreed.

A yowl came from the camp entrance. Eaglestar had signaled to all the cats that were going to the gathering that it was time to go. The cats started appearing from all corners including the trio of apprentice's mentors. Silverheart came up to Darkpaw and Lightpaw.

"Now you two behave." She told them. "I don't want to hear that you set the island on fire or anything."

Darkpaw laughed. "You won't, trust me."

Silverheart purred then licked Darkpaw's, Lightpaw's and, to Hawkpaw's bewilderment, Hawkpaw's head. Silverheart must have seen his confused face.

"I may not have given birth to you, but I took care of you for four moons after your mother died. I'm your mother as good as any other cat."

Hawkpaw smiled at that and Darkpaw's and Lightpaw's eyes lit up. The patrol was already starting to leave and with one last look back at Silverheart the apprentices followed. The forest was very different during twilight then it was during the day. In the light of the sinking sun the shadows were stretched for several fox-lengths and it gave the impression of giant cats that were walking towards the island where the clans would be doing their gathering.

The patrol reached the lake and Eaglestar led the way along the lakes edge. Hawkpaw soon found himself next to Rabbitpaw, the medicine cat apprentice for ThunderClan.

"Hey, Rabbitpaw I haven't talked to you in a while."

Rabbitpaw looked at Hawkpaw. "I'm not surprised. Rockfur's a slave driver." He said with a purr of laughter.

Hawkpaw laughed. "Well, at least that means he's teaching you everything he knows."

To Hawkpaw's surprise Rabbitpaw's smile slipped.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rabbitpaw replied in a grim voice.

"Why?" said a confused Hawkpaw.

"Take a look at Rockfur." Rabbitpaw replied.

Hawkpaw obeyed. To him all he could see that was wrong with Rockfur was that he seemed to have to try to stay at the head of the group.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Hawkpaw decided.

"He's getting old." Rabbitpaw meowed. "I'm afraid he is going to leave me before I am ready."

Hawkpaw could see Rabbitpaw's distress being a medicine cat was _very _important.

Hawkpaw gave him a playful nudge. "You shouldn't worry even if Rockfur leaves us, no one will doubt that you will try your best to serve your clan."

Rabbitpaw glanced at Hawkpaw. "Thanks Hawkpaw you're right I worry too much."

With that Rabbitpaw raced ahead to walk beside his mentor. By now they were well into WindClan territory. Hawkpaw breathed in deep and long. The scent of WindClan was a mix of grass and rabbits. In the distance the island was getting closer and he could see cats walking across an old log to get to the island. Redfur, one of ThunderClan's senior warriors, came up to Hawkpaw as they were leaving Windclan territory and getting into the neutral zone of the abandoned horseplace territory.

"Hey Hawkpaw…you ready?" he asked.

Hawkpaw took a deep breath. "Absolutely!"

"Hey don't sweat it all the cats can be kind of overwhelming but… Hey who are they?"

Hawkpaw looked in the direction that Redfur pointed. By the abandoned horseplace five cats were watching the clan cats pad on. In the dim light it was hard to make them out. Hawkpaw squinted to get a clearer picture until his eyes adjusted and what he saw terrified him. He recognized the cat that he thought he had imagined sitting among the other cats in the horseplace. The cats' eyes met his and he thought he saw his whiskers twitch. After getting a better look he saw that the cat was a mud brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sparrowtail sat beside Hawkpaw.

"Guess the horseplace isn't so abandoned anymore."

Hawkpaw didn't respond. The brown tabby meowed something to his companions and they all went inside the horseplace. Eaglestar ignored the newcomers and signaled to his clan to start heading across the log. Hawkpaw forced himself tear his gaze away from the horseplace. He would think about this later. Right now the most important thing was making it across the bridge without slipping into the water below, and that's almost exactly what happened. Hawkpaw wasn't the one who fell into the water instead it was Sharpclaw who took a dive. Everyone who saw howled with laughter. Sharpclaw crawled his way out of the water as dignified as he could.

He started licking himself dry as he said. "Yea, keep laughing just remember I'm the guy who sets all your patrols." He gave the surrounding cats the evil eye.

Even Eaglestar, who always looked like he had a thorn in his side, couldn't suppress a chuckle. When everyone had stopped laughing and Sharpclaw had successfully dried himself off the cats headed deeper into the island. Suddenly Eaglestar stopped and pricked his ears.

"Seems we are the last ones to arrive." Eaglestar commented over the noise the other clan cats were making up ahead.

"Well let's do it!" called Woodfur somewhere in the back.

Eaglestar paused for a moment then raced into the clearing. Cats rushed by Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw paused took a deep breath the raced along with his clanmates into the gathering.


	5. The Gathering

***Sigh* Would anyone care to review I feel so alone and unknowing.**

**Chapter 3: The Gathering**

Hawkpaw blinked when he entered the clearing with the huge tree in the middle. The light seemed to change when Thunderclan arrived. Hawkpaw looked up to see that though there were numerous clouds in the sky they all seemed to make a wide circle around the full moon. Hawkpaw padded toward the gathering tree looking for Darkpaw or Lightpaw but instead he found himself almost running into the ShadowClan apprentice that he had met when Hawkpaw crossed their border.

"Well look at that it's the cat that crossed into Shadowclan." The ShadowClan apprentice said with a slight laugh to it.

Hawkpaw shrugged. "Sorry about that I was watching where I was going."

"Well try better next time." He meowed.

Just then a Riverclan apprentice popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey guess what I saw today." She said with excitement.

The Shadowclan apprentice was taken a back at her sudden appearance. Hawkpaw was also surprised by the cats' sudden appearance but was not as fazed and he answered first.

"What did you see?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Well I was in a hunting patrol and when I was creeping up on a vole there was another cat that I didn't know that was standing only a couple fox-lengths from me. I told Toadpelt and Rainpool that there was a rogue cat in our territory but just when we were about to chase it off it disappeared!" The Riverclan cat said that all in rapid fire speed.

Hawkpaw was astounded. "I saw a rogue cat to today!"

The Riverclan cat beamed. "Well isn't that just the strangest thing. My name's Emberpaw by the way, nice to meet you both."

"Umm…Beechpaw." The ShadowClan cat replied.

"I'm Hawkpaw. It's nice to meet you to." Hawkpaw said more politely.

Before Hawkpaw could ask what they thought of the rogue cats a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Sorry but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

Hawkpaw turned to see a very pretty Windclan she-cat watching the other apprentices timidly.

"Hi I'm Brightpaw and I also saw a rogue cat on WindClan territory." She meowed shyly.

Beechpaw raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

The Windclan cat stepped closer to the other apprentices. "Yes, it was a she-cat all white with amber eyes and she smelled terrible." She wrinkled her nose as if remembering the smell.

There was an awkward silence as the apprentices looked at each other all pondering the same silent question. _What does this mean?_ Their thoughts were interrupted by a yowl from the tree that stood in the middle of the clearing. Greenstar, leader of WindClan had yowled to announce the beginning of the Gathering.

"Greetings to you all," He said "Let the gathering begin."

Greenstar leaned back and Eaglestar started with the ThunderClan announcements.

"Prey is running well in Thunderclan, as it always does in newleaf. We have some new apprentices with us today their names are Lightpaw, Darkpaw and Hawkpaw."

Eaglestar had to pause as the island shook with the yells of "Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw twitched his ears in embarrassment and he saw that Lightpaw and Darkpaw were looking equally embarrassed by the sudden attention.

When the noise finally calmed down Eaglestar continued.

"Also a rogue cat was sighted in Thunderclan territory but we couldn't find it and it may have crossed into another clan's territory, I would be on the look out just in case."

"It's a good thing we aren't you Eaglestar." Thornstar meowed curtly.

A couple of Hawkpaw's clanmates had their fur fluffed out. Eaglestar ignored Thornstar and nodded his head at Wavestar, the leader of Riverclan, to begin.

"All is well in Riverclan and the prey is swimming fine. However, a rogue cat was also spotted in Riverclan territory." She stepped back obviously having nothing more to say.

Greenstar stepped foreword next. "The same goes for Windclan, all is well except for the sighting of a rogue in our territory." Greenstar stepped back.

Thornstar stepped up looking menacing as usual. "We have a new apprentice among us today. His name is Beechpaw."

Calls of "Beechpaw! Beechpaw!" rang across the clearing except for the half-hearted calls from the Thunderclan cats. Beechpaw looked down and started licking his fur in embarrassment.

"Also!" Thornstar's call came up loud and harsh. "ShadowClan has also encountered one rogue on our territory. Besides the rogue, Hawkpaw decided that it would be fun to walk around in Shadowclan territory."

There was a silence as all eyes turned on Hawkpaw. For all he cared a badger could have come and swallowed him right there on the spot. Suddenly a call came up from Yellowfur who was sitting far in the back.

"That's a lie it was just an accide-" Yellowfur cut himself off as a cloud passed over the moon."

There were shouts and some screams from everywhere. The cloud passed but cats were still shaken up. Thornstar took advantage of the situation.

"See Starclan agrees with me the apprentice must be punished!" Thornstar yelled.

"He will be Thornstar. You need not worry." Eaglestar growled.

Another cloud passed and then another. The cats around him were looking worried. For the first time Hawkpaw noticed the huge wall of cloud that was coming towards the gathering. Others seemed to have noticed to as numerous gasps rang out across the clearing. The wall of cloud was drawing nearer and nearer to the full moon.

"Great Starclan what is happening?" Whispered Brightpaw.

Hawkpaw didn't reply he only stared as the moon was completely covered by the huge mass of storm clouds. Instantly the clearing was covered in absolute darkness. There weren't even stars to even bring a faint glow to the clearing. There were screams all around him and people rushing this way and that trying to find their way out of the clearing. A loud scratching noise was heard some where way of to Hawkpaw's right.

"Silence!" Screamed a harsh voice.

The noise took time to quiet down. When it did people were confused.

"Where is the way out of here." Someone yelled.

"Silence!" yelled the voice again.

"Who are you?" He heard Greenstar ask.

The voice chuckled. "You don't need to know my name all you need to do is one thing for me."

There was more silence.

"What in Starclan's name are you talking about?" yelled a voice next to him.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ONE, THE ONE WHO HAS THE SAME POWER AS ME!!" The voice screeched.

There was absolute silence throughout the clearing.

"Listen we don't know what you're talking about, name yourself." Eaglestar meowed.

There was a pause.

"My name is Doom. You all will be killed tonight if you don't give me what I want."

"YEA!" shouted Beechpaw. "How are you going to do that?"

A cold laugh erupted from Doom. "You are a poor pathetic fool don't you get it you're surrounded."

There was murmuring all along the clearing now. Hawkpaw felt tremendously cold all of a sudden. Then there were the rake of claws against stone.

"Deathclan kill them all!"

**The next chapter is going to be the most epic one so far. So yea go freak out in celebration set a town on fire for all I care. ^_^U**


	6. Assassins

** Sunpowers: First of all thanks for the feedback! I have always known that my punctuation isn't great and I've been asking friends of mine if they will edit. All have refused. Also I don't like to use beta readers so it makes it difficult but I'll be on the lookout for those kinds of mistakes.**

**Chapter 4: Assassins**

Silence at first. All Hawkpaw could hear was shifting and rushing but there were no yowls, no cries for help, not a word. Doom seemed to have disappeared and the moon was still covered by the clouds making it impossible to tell where anything was. That's when all hell broke loose.

It started with a yelp that was cut off and then another one broke out about a fox-length to Hawkpaw's left and was also cut short. Hawkpaw backed up away from the scream. _What's happening?!?_ He thought. Hawkpaw turned around and tried to flee but he kept running into cats he didn't know and tripped. All around him cats were calling out to each other trying to find each other in the suffocating darkness only to abruptly be cut off.

"Don't call out to one another, you'll only draw attention to yourself and then they will find you and they **will** kill you." A cat he didn't know murmured in his ear.

Hawkpaw nodded even though he knew the cat couldn't see him then he trudged on. Once or twice he thought he felt a cold claw graze his fur, but he quickened his pace to get away from whatever it was. Finally Hawkpaw distinguished a familiar scent out of the many cats.

"Redfur over here." he whispered.

There was no answer from the ginger tom.

"Redfur?" he murmured again.

He stepped closer to Redfur's scent and reached out to touch his fur but instead, to his horror, met warm sticky blood on his paws. Hawkpaw almost threw up right there but he held it in and tried to steady himself as he kept walking. A million questions went by Hawkpaw's head. _How come they can see us and we can't see them? How many more clan cats will I find dead? Is Lightpaw or Darkpaw among them, or worse, are they both dead? _Hawkpaw forced himself to stop thinking. Just then somebody screamed just a cat-tail length away from him. Her scream was cut off as well. Hawkpaw's muscles tightened as his scent glands picked up the familiar scent of Beeheart and a scent he didn't recognize.

"H-H-Hawkpaw?" Beeheart stuttered "P-Please help me I-I can feel him HEL-

Beeheart's cry was cut off.

Hawkpaw dared not move or speak. Instead he felt rage build up inside him. _Cowards! Attacking poor innocent cats in the dark. Cowards! They will pay._

Hawkpaw raced away from Beeheart's body. _We have to get out of here. We have to find a way out._

Hawkpaw's thoughts were interrupted by a startled mew.

"Hawkpaw, Is that you?"

Hawkpaw stopped in his tracks. "Lightpaw?"

"Oh Hawkpaw, thank goodness you aren't dead."

"I'm glad to see you to. Where is Darkpaw?"

"I don't know." She replied her voice choked with sorrow. "We got separated."

"Well we have to find him." Meowed Hawkpaw determined to find his friend.

"But how," Lightpaw sounded close to panic. "We have no idea where he could be."

"I found you." Hawkpaw pointed out."

"That was just luck though." Lightpaw said quietly.

"Well we better go now before it's too late.

Lightpaw didn't reply but he heard her follow him anyway. Hawkpaw and Lightpaw both searched for what felt like moons, but neither caught even a whiff of Darkpaw. Just when Hawkpaw was getting worried a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Hawkpaw is that you." Beechpaw's voice came out to him.

"Beechpaw?! It's good to hear you."

"No kidding." His voice came out tight. "I'm glad I found someone that means I can return to the tree."

"Why? What's at the tree?" Lightpaw asked.

"Apparently a group of cats met up and made up the idea that we should all go to the big tree in the center to figure out a plan to escape." Beechpaw explained.

"What is the plan?"

"Come with me to the tree the leaders were thinking up a plan when I left." Beechpaw meowed.

"Ok we'll follow your scent lead the way."

With that Beechpaw turned and started fast-walking in, apparently, the direction of the tree. After a moment of listening to the dwindling number of cut-off screams Hawkpaw asked a question.

"How many are missing?"

"About twenty cats. Suntail, medicine cat of Riverclan, is among the missing and Loudheart, deputy of Shadowclan is confirmed dead." He said without emotion.

Hawkpaw's tail fluffed up "That's terrible." He whispered.

"Loudheart was my father." Beechpaw said nonchalantly.

No one said anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry Beechpaw." Lightpaw whispered.

"We're at the tree." Beechpaw said disregarding Lightpaw's pity.

Hawkpaw felt his way to the base of the tree. When his paws met the roots of the tree he bunched his haunches and took a leap at the bark. When he had a firm grip on the tree he scooted himself on the closest branch he could find with only his tail. Seconds after he settled himself down Lightpaw sat down next to him and Beechpaw followed right after.

"Who's there?" said a voice right above the apprentices.

"It's me Beechpaw," Replied Beechpaw. "I also have Hawkpaw and Lightpaw of Thunderclan with me."

"Hawkpaw? Lightpaw? Is that really you?" The voice said.

"Darkpaw?!" Lightpaw exclaimed.

"Thank Starclan it's great to hear your voice."

"Same goes to you Darkpaw, but I think it would be better if I could see you to." Hawkpaw replied.

"What is happening with the leaders Darkpaw?" Beechpaw asked.

"They are almost done they just wanted to wait a little longer in case anyone else would show up." Darkpaw replied.

"I hope we leave soon…I just want to go back home." Lightpaw whispered.

Hawkpaw noticed that Lightpaw sounded close to panic.

"It will be ok Lightpaw you'll see."

"No. It will not be ok almost 20 cats are missing more than likely they are dead and you have the nerve to tell me everything will just be ok."

"Lightpaw keep your voice down your going to have every rogue come to the tree and kill us all."

Lightpaw shook her head. Hawkpaw squinted; Lightpaw just shook her head? Yes. Hawkpaw looked up to the sky a tiny sliver of the moon was poking out. As the clouds sped away from the moon more and more cats turned their heads skyward to see the sweet sight of the full moon. By then the clouds were at the very edge of the moon and a full moon shined down on the assembled cats. Then Hawkpaw turned his gaze to the ground and almost wished that the rogue cats would return with their giant cloud.

The ground was littered with the bodies of the innocent cats who thought they were only attending a gathering. This wasn't a gathering. This was a massacre. Cats were leaping from branches with cries of dismay at the sight of their clanmates lying broken and bloody on the ground. One she-cat apprentice was almost torn completely in half. Hawkpaw climbed down and went directly to the apprentice. _This cat probably had a mother and a father that loved her and now look. What cat would do this? What monster would kill a cat that hasn't even been in this world that long? _Hawkpaw walked away from the grotesque scene. Hawkpaw walked around the grieving cats each around a cat they had known or loved. Hawkpaw saw Beechpaw standing over his father with Thornstar next to him whispering something in his ear. It was hard to recognize his face which was distorted by a combination of hate and extreme sorrow.

Hawkpaw found himself walking right towards Lightpaw and Darkpaw who were standing Waterfur who had like so many had died in the rogue attack. Lightpaw and Darkpaw's eyes were glazed with sorrow unlike Hawkpaw who felt almost unfazed by the death and destruction around him. This disturbed him deeply. Just then a yowl came from the center tree. Thornstar had just called for all cats to meet beneath the tree that Hawkpaw now despised to even look at.

"The rest of the leaders and I have decided that we won't be meeting here anymore, well at least not for a very long time."

Murmurs of agreement passed among the clan cats.

"Instead," continued Thornstar. "We will be meeting in WindClan territory."

There was silence as no one seemed to have anything to say. Greenstar and Wavestar flicked their ears to their cats and they headed towards the log off the island. Eaglestar and Thornstar did the same and the remaining cats obediently followed. Hawkpaw took one last look at the clearing behind him. _Are we to leave the bodies here to rot and be eaten by flies? _Hawkpaw didn't ask, he knew what the answer would be. Then Hawkpaw turned away and followed his clanmates off the island.


	7. The One

**Ok so I haven't been updating because I wanted to take a break for Christmas. On the 26****th**** I got a computer Virus and lost everything. Now that wouldn't be a problem except at the time I was working on a one shot and I was in the middle of writing this chapter. After that I completely gave up on the one-shot because I couldn't save it. Fortunately, I managed to save this chapter and got a hold of a friends computer long enough to post this. So as I'm waiting to get my comp fixed there probably won't be another update for a while.**

**Chapter 5: The One**

Hawkpaw quietly trotted behind the remaining survivors of the massacre that happened only just a little while ago. Hawkpaw looked at the line of trees that was ThunderClan territory. _Are they worried that we are so late?_ he sighed. _If only they knew._

The leaders were discussing something. Hawkpaw stepped closer to hear what they were saying.

"So does Shadowclan and Riverclan have your permission to go threw Thunderclan and Windclan territories so that we can get home?" Wavestar was saying.

"Fine by me." meowed Greenstar.

"Same." agreed Eaglestar.

Eaglestar looked distracted. He was gazing out at the horseplace with a look of puzzlement. Hawkpaw followed his gaze to the rogue cats stationed outside of the horseplace. No, they weren't just sitting there. They were coming right towards us. Hawkpaw noticed that they didn't seem to be running instead they were walking, leisurely; toward the clan cats. Eaglestar yowled and pointed with his tail to the cats who had called themselves Deathclan.

The rogues stopped a couple fox-lengths in front of the clan cats. Then Doom stepped out from behind some of the cats. He had a smile on his face as if he were enjoying the cats suffering. He paused to lick his front paw and then he started to groom his fur. _He's toying with us and why shouldn't he? He had all the time in the world to kill us._

"Are we going to watch you groom yourself all day or are you here for a reason?!"

It was Sharpclaw who spoke up his fur fluffed out in fury. Doom merely glanced at him.

"You know why I'm here; I told you when I first walked into your little meeting."

"Refresh my memory." Sharpclaw growled.

"Very well." Doom meowed. "I am looking for the One."

The clan cats gave each other confused glances.

"Come now you must know what I'm talking about." Doom raked his eyes across the cats.

"Allow me to give a demonstration."

Then Doom looked all the clan cats in the eye than he rested his gaze on a Riverclan cat named Applefur.

Applefur steeped forward mesmerized by Doom's gaze. Above them the clouds were swirling above them. They weren't as thick as before so now they could see better than before. All of a sudden there was a flash and then he felt a familiar charge quickly pass through his body and then the ground exploded beneath Hawkpaw and he was up in the air. He landed heavily on his left flank. The first thing he notices was he was blown back a good few fox-lengths away from the scene. He noticed he wasn't the only one who had been blown back. Hawkpaw looked at Doom. He hadn't moved an inch, even though many of his clanmates had. Applefur…where Applefur had been standing only moments ago was just a pile of ash that was slowly starting to blow away in the wind.

_Why aren't we running or fleeing or fighting back!?!? _Hawkpaw thought. _Because we would lose. _A voice answered.

"So," Doom meowed smugly. "Are we ready to cooperate?"

No one answered. No one even looked at Doom. The cats around Hawkpaw looked defeated and lost as if they were looking back on their lives to try and think of a change they could of made so that they were never chosen to go to the gathering.

"Do we need another example?" Doom hissed. "My patience grows thin."

"Wait!" cried Eaglestar.

Everyone looked at him. In fact Doom looked a little surprised that someone had answered him.

"Yes, go on." Doom urged.

"It's Hawkpaw." Eaglestar gasped.

There was a shocked silence and everyone who knew him turned and stared at him. Lightpaw and Darkpaw had their mouths open not even saying anything just staring. Beechpaw looked at him with wide eyes slightly shaking his head. Yellowfur kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but then thought better of it. Eaglestar wasn't even looking at him he was blinking at Doom with this crazed look in his eyes. Doom followed the clan cats' gaze to Hawkpaw. He smiled as if sharing a private joke with himself.

"Are you sure? He's barely older than a kit." Doom meowed with indignation.

"Positive. Rockfur told me himself."

The eyes on Hawkpaw turned to Rockfur who looked like he wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were turned skyward whispering lightly under his breath. Rabbitpaw stared at him a frightened expression on his face.

Doom turned his gaze once more to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw's voice seemed to have broken during the killing spree during the gathering. He found himself unable to say anything. Doom smiled that same strange smile.

"There is a way to tell for sure." He meowed so softly it was hard to tell if he wanted the cats around him to hear him or not.

Then he stared into Hawkpaw's eyes with fierce intensity. Hawkpaw wasn't sure what he was trying to do and if he was trying to intimidate him it wasn't working. To his surprise Doom smiled once more.

"He is the one."

Before Hawkpaw could even think properly Doom was on him snapping at his neck. Hawkpaw kicked him off and got back on his feet. Doom got up just as quickly and charged Hawkpaw again. But he was ready this time and neatly dodged Doom and even managed to claw at Doom's fur. _Where did I learn that? _Hawkpaw thought. _I haven't had any battle training._

Doom was walking swiftly toward Hawkpaw again. When he got close enough Hawkpaw took a wild slash at his face. He missed but hit him with the back of his hand on the backlash. Doom yowled and slashed at Hawkpaw's front legs and managed to take a clump of fur from Hawkpaw's body. Hawkpaw hissed and backed away.

Doom stared at Hawkpaw and in turn Hawkpaw held the gaze.

"Hawkpaw the sky!" Someone yelled. Hawkpaw didn't recognize the voice.

He obeyed and in the sky the clouds were still there and then there was the familiar flash and the electrical current passed through Hawkpaw's body. Then he lost consciousness. He woke up in a familiar place. It was the gathering clearing except there wasn't any blood or dead cats on the floor. In front of him was a she-cat. She was looking at Hawkpaw with intense love. He didn't know who she was, but she smelled familiar.

"Hello Hawkpaw." She meowed.

"Hi," he whispered back. "Where am I?" He said a little louder.

"The gathering clearing." She replied.

Hawkpaw twitched his ears. "That's not what I meant."

"I think you know where you are." The she-cat meowed.

"Am I dead?" asked Hawkpaw.

The she-cat shook her head. "No, you are not dead, far from it actually.

"What happened?" Hawkpaw asked.

"You were struck by lightning." She replied.

"You say I'm alive." Hawkpaw questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Would you like to go back?" She asked.

"Not if I'm really dead." He replied with a sniff.

"I already told you. You're not dead." She said again.

"Then what am I doing here?" He said with a slight yowl. "Cats could be dieing down there and I want to help."

"You don't have any battle training." She pointed out.

"But I still fight well." He shrugged. "I guess it just comes naturally."

"Do you know why it does?" She asked. Hawkpaw shook his head.

"It is because in your blood there is a long line of strong warrior blood, which makes you destined to be great."

Hawkpaw stared at the she-cat. "Who are you?"

"My name is Treefur. I am your mother." She said with her eyes full of tears.

Realization dawned on Hawkpaw and he stepped closer. Sure enough he could feel it the strong emotion that was radiating off his mother. Hawkpaw closed his eyes.

"Do I have to go back?" He asked.

"Yes." was all Treefur replied.

"Ok." He said; opening his eyes. "I'm ready to go back."

Treefur nodded, her eyes still had tears. The next thing Hawkpaw knew he was lying on his side first he could smell again, then touch, then taste (there was blood in his mouth.) and the finally he opened his eyes.


	8. Power

**I have a sudden urge to try this again.**

**Chapter 6: Power**

Awakening from his visit with his mother was like waking from a dream. It took him a while to really think straight and make sense of what he was seeing. The cats were still there but they're expressions had changed. They all looked like they saw a ghost which was understandable after what just happened. _What did happen to me he thought?_ There was a bright flash, a bang, and then…he was with Treefur. _Did- Did the same thing that happened to Applefur happen to me? Was I just struck by lightning?_

"What the hell is this?" cried a voice.

Hawkpaw turned to his left to see that his father had stepped forward out of the circle of cats around Hawkpaw.

"What are you?" he whispered.

Then Doom stepped forward "Don't touch him!"

Hawkpaw looked from Eaglestar to Doom. Strange how his enemy seemed to be looking out for him while his father showed hostility.

"Don't touch him," Doom repeated "I need him."

They way he said that sounded as if he was choosing a piece of fresh kill, the juiciest mouse or the plumpest rabbit.

"Yes, yes, have him, he's yours."

"Eaglestar what's come over you?" Yellowfur asked. "What are we doing here? Can't we just go home…I want to go home…" he trailed off overcome by grief once again.

"Be quiet Yellowfur! I know what I'm doing." snarled Eaglestar.

"I don't think you do Eaglestar," it was Wavestar that spoke low and menacing "You obviously don't know what you're saying and I don't want you speaking for the clans."

Eaglestar stood very still. Hawkpaw half expected Eaglestar to snap at Wavestar, or worse, attack her, but instead he dipped his head ever so slightly and backed off into the remaining cats of his clan.

All the while Doom watched with calm composure. His comrades seemed to be following his example of staying still waiting for a silent command from their leader.

"Look," Doom started "This doesn't have to be any harder then it already is, give me, uh, Hawkpaw and you all can return to your normal lives and pretend this day never happened." He smiled, though; there was nothing really to smile about.

There was silence except for a couple whispers in the background. The leaders huddled into a group around Hawkpaw all except Eaglestar.

"You already know my choice." He said with lack of any emotion.

There was silence around the other three

"No." Wavestar was the one to break the silence.

"Yes!" Thornstar shot back.

"We outnumber them Thornstar, we can get out of here with everyone that's left." Wavestar retorted.

"I don't know Wavestar," Greenstar said "That attack that Doom pulled was…" he stopped without finishing.

Wavestar shook he head. "I'm sure it takes time for him to do…_that_ again."

"We don't know that for sure Wavestar, he could kill us all with one blow for all we know. At least he's giving us a chance to get out of here." Thornstar growled.

"Minus me!" Hawkpaw hissed.

The leaders looked at him and blinked as if they had forgotten that they were discussing his fate.

"Don't I get a choice on this! Huh!" he continued, his voice rising. "Please! I don- I don't want to die…" he whispered.

The leaders looked at each other all of them looked reluctant but…

"Hawkpaw…you have to look at it from our perspective… we…" he didn't finish but instead looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

Hawkpaw was angry, no, he was enraged. "Who are you people to decide if I live or die? If I go with Doom…I'm sure I'll be killed."

"Who are you anyway? How did you survive the lightning strike?" questioned Greenstar.

"I-I don't know just…please…" Hawkpaw pleaded.

"Okay times up." said Doom's voice behind Wavestar.

They whirled around to seem him flanked by two of his clanmates. He seemed to be thinking hard. Probably wondering which choice the leaders would make, and what he would do after whatever they chose.

Greenstar stepped forward, with one last glance behind him at Hawkpaw as he stepped up to Doom. "We have decided that…you may take Hawkpaw."

Greenstar looked down at the ground and Hawkpaw stared at him in shock. Shouts of indignation burst from the Thunderclan side.

"How can you do this!" yelled Crowfur who was usually a very soft-spoken cat.

"Eaglestar, please don't do this." cried Lightpaw.

"Yeah, do something!" added Darkpaw.

"Eaglestar…how can you vote against Hawkpaw, he's your son." said Sharpclaw softly.

Eaglestar shot him a fiery look but said nothing. The other clans remained silent, casting wary glances at each other and kneading their paws on the ground in an impatient sort of way.

Doom swished his tail lazily around the grass behind him "You all disgust me you know that," The cats of Thunderclan quieted to hear Doom "Divided into four different clans. For what? Because you are different from each other? You have different skills? Are those the only reasons?

"It's the warrior code," replied Drypelt who Hawkpaw recognized as the deputy of Windclan "Something you wouldn't understand rouge."

"Does your warrior code want you all to remain weak and divided? Pitting yourselves against each other until there is nothing left, so weak that even the tiniest worm could finish you all off. You call me a rouge but you are wrong. I have united more cats then any of you have seen meals. And it's all because I promised the ones that followed me a life like no other. To be united against the whole rest of the world."

"More cats then I've seen meals, huh?" Thornstar scoffed "I hate to break this to you but _unified_ we outnumber you."

Doom laughed, cold and hard. "You think this is all of my family?" he swept his tail to the few of his comrades he had with him. "You are sadly mistaken. There are more of us. Much more of us. I do not expect you to believe me but unless we stop all this needless talking you will soon see for yourself."

Dawnfur, Riverclan's deputy, was about to say something but Doom cut her off.

"I would also like the one you called Rockfur. You mentioned that he had told you that Hawkpaw was…_special." _He addressed Eaglestar. "I would like to have a talk with him, at my place of course." The smile would have been charming if it wasn't on the face of such an evil cat.

"That was not part of the deal," Eaglestar stated calmly and loudly. "No deal."

Eaglestar's response was met by yowls of approval from all the clans. Doom just shook his head.

"You still don't understand, do you?" he flicked his tail to two of his clanmates and they advanced on Rockfur. Instantaneously Sharpclaw and other Thunderclan cats moved in to block the rouge cats' advance.

Again Doom shook his head and said two words. "Look up."

Hawkpaw and the cats around obeyed and looked skyward. Above them large amounts of clouds were swirling and gathering, just like when Doom caused lightning the first time. The cats moved to get out from under the swirling clouds.

"Take one move and you all die. If I struck right in the center of your little protection group you would all perish," he hissed. "Now move!"

"Go ahead, do it! We will have died protecting a friend."

The other clan cats scattered screaming running in different directions. It took Hawkpaw a moment to realize they were running to the safety of their territories. All accept Thunderclan.

"And for that matter, your not getting Hawkpaw either!" before he knew it Yellowfur, Lightpaw and Darkpaw stood in front of Hawkpaw. They all scooted over to the other mass of Thunderclan cats so they were all together in what looked like their last moments.

They all looked scared. The Thunderclan patrol shivered and pressed next to each other. Some cried, some were begging Starclan to help them. Doom just stared darkly at their act of defiance.

"As you wish." He turned his eyes to the sky and Hawkpaw stared at Doom his emotions running wild.

He looked at his friends, awaiting their fate, all of them ready to die for two of their clanmates. Hawkpaw felt a powerful charge roll through his body. It was warm and it felt good like a warm summer day, or the taste of fresh-kill after a long day of work. Hawkpaw closed his eyes and waited for the strike. Then pain, hard cruel pain dug inside Hawkpaw's head. _The lightning struck!_ he thought. But even though he could barely see with his eyes clouded with hurt, he saw that a see-through wall seemed to have manifested around the surrounding cats. The lightning that would have struck them bounced off the wall and redirected its shot at the rouges. The lightning didn't strike Doom but exploded at the ground right in front of one of his clanmates. There was a horrible scream and Hawkpaw wondered where it was coming from until he realized that it was him who was screeching.

The wall evaporated for the attack was over. Hawkpaw still stood but staggered under the weight of the pain that still chewed up his head. Doom was staring at him. The side of him where the lightning exploded was singed and made his fur dark. His expression was one of absolute terror and Hawkpaw at least felt the satisfaction that he had scared Doom.

"I-It hurts doesn't it? I-I-I remember when it used to hurt. I could help you. If-If you just came with me." He stammered obviously deeply shaken.

"Leave." replied Hawkpaw except it sounded like a much more powerful voice was speaking through Hawkpaw.

Doom nodded and said something else but Hawkpaw couldn't hear him. He felt like he was falling. Numerous voices started speaking at once, his clanmates coming out of shock. Darkness spread over Hawkpaw and he gladly gave in to the dark.


End file.
